Prey
Prey, or fresh-kill, is a Clan term for the animals, both large and small, that are caught for the purpose of consumption. Details : The importance of eating is something that all of the Clans are concerned about every single day. They eat to keep up strength and maintain the health of the Clan as a whole. Each of the Clans have a hunting specialty, due to the terrain they are familiar with and the traditions the cats are raised by. Many different species of prey are hunted by the warrior cats. Usually, after killing prey, a cat will give thanks to StarClan for its life, and will bury it to keep it safe from other predators until they are ready to carry it back to camp. The remains (e.g the bones, feathers, fur) are usually buried. Cats will not kill prey only for fun, without the intention of using it to feed oneself, or the Clan, as this is part of the warrior code. It is also in the warrior code that the hunters may not eat until they have caught prey for the rest of the Clan. Traditionally, the weaker cats will be fed before the apprentices and warriors. The leader or deputy of a Clan must send more patrols before the cold weather strikes. In leaf-bare, prey is much harder to find than in any other season. Crowfood : "Crowfood" is the Clan term for prey that has left to become rotten and unfit to eat. Prey typically is considered crowfood after about one or two days since it was killed. Clan cats will occasionally eat crowfood if they are desperate and starving, but they avoid it as much as possible as it usually causes bellyaches or more severe illnesses. The word "crowfood" is also used as an insult, as in "Shut up, you mangy piece of crowfood." Crowfood is also known as carrion. List of Prey Animals Amphibians Frogs Leathery gray-green or gray-brown amphibians with powerful hind legs, a small brown patch by each eye and leathery skin. About 6 cm (two to three inches) in length. Eaten by: NightClan Toads Greenish-brown amphibians with a heavy, rounded shape, thick legs and warty skin. Three to five inches long. Eaten by: NightClan, and sometimes LakeClan. Avians Eagles Large size, powerful build, heavy back and beak, keen eyesight and broad wings. About 1 meter long. They have sharp, curved talons. Eaten by: Tribe of Flowing Waves Hawks Smaller than eagles. Have impressive eyesight and curved talons. About one foot tall. Eaten by: Tribe of Flowing Waves, and sometimes BreezeClan Falcons Small fast birds of prey- speed is faster than that of a hawk's. Have tapered wings with a wide wingspan for flying. Length varies from species to species: from 25 cm to 65 cm. Eaten by: Tribe of Flowing Waves, Tribe of Falling Leaves, and sometimes BreezeClan or StormClan Finches A common type of songbird. About 10 cm in length. Have strong stubby beaks and are pretty and colorful. Eaten by: All Clans and Groups, most commonly StormClan. Thrushes Songbird. Soft-plumaged, small to medium sized birds, about 20 cm in length. Eaten by: All Clans and Groups Sparrows Small and plump brown-gray songbirds with short tails and stubby yet powerful beaks. About 14 cm in length. Eaten by: All Clans and Groups, most commonly NightClan and StormClan. Crows Long-legged scavenging birds with a completely black body, a thick neck and a heavy, straight bill. 40-50 cm in length. *very difficult to catch!* Eaten by: All Clans and Groups, most commonly StormClan, BreezeClan, and NightClan. Pigeons and Doves Stout-bodied birds with short necks, short, slender bills. About 32 cm in length. Eaten by: All Clans and Groups, most commonly StormClan. Starlings Black feathers with iridescent markings, bright yellow beaks. About 25 cm in length. Eaten by: All Clans and Groups, most commonly StormClan. Magpies Black and white birds that are related to crows. Very intelligent. About 20-30 cm in length. Eaten by: All Clans and Groups, most commonly StormClan and LakeClan. Pheasants Large birds. Highly ornate with bright colors, wattles and long tails. About one meter in length. *difficult to catch!* Eaten by: All Clans and Groups Wrens Medium to very small songbirds (about 15cm in length). Colors of their plumage can be gray, brown, black and white. Eaten by: All Clans and Groups Moorhens Medium sized water birds (about 35cm in length). Mostly brown and black with some white markings. Have rounded wings. Weak fliers but fast runners and swimmers. Eaten by: All Clans and Groups, most commonly StormClan and LakeClan. Blackbirds Have glossy black plumage, a long tail, blackish-brown legs, an orange eye ring and an orange-yellow beak. About 26 cm in length. Eaten by: All Clans and Groups, most commonly StormClan Chickens Normally shades of brown, white, or black plumage. Red markings on the head.Have red wattles the underside of the neck, close to the bill. About 30 cm long. Eaten by: Most Commonly Rouges and Loners Robins Songbird with a reddish-brown breast, brown underparts. Sometimes jet-black to gray. Mostly yellow-brown bill. About 35 cm long. Eaten by: All Clans and Groups Wagtails Small, often colorful birds with long tails, which wag frequently. About 16-19 cm in length. *only hunted for in the breeding season* Eaten by: All Clans and Groups, most commonly BreezeClan. Eggs Unborn birds, found in nests protected by adult birds. *only as a last resort, mainly due to lack of prey* Eaten by: Varies Fish Fish Many different species such as trout, minnow, salmon, pike, or carp. Eaten by: LakeClan, Loners, and Rougues (sometimes others as a last resort/on occasions) Carp and Trout A large fish. Eaten by: LakeClan, Loners, and Rougues (sometimes others as a last resort/on occasions) Minnows A tiny fish. Eaten by: LakeClan, Loners, and Rougues (sometimes others as a last resort/on occasions) Chub Typically small fish. About 15-24 cm in length. Eaten by: LakeClan, Loners, and Rougues (sometimes others as a last resort/on occasions) Mammals Bats Small furry animals with large ears and whose forelimbs form webbed wings. Only mammal capable of true flight. Range of different lengths- smallest bat is 29mm long. Eaten by: Varies, usually a resort for starvation. Soricomorphs Shrew Small, rodent-like creatures. Have gray to brown fur, long noses, small eyes and rounded bodies, About 9 cm long. Eaten by: Mainly StormClan, but others vary. Water Shrew Large shrews with small ears, a waterproof coat and a tail with a line of stiff fur that acts as a rudder. About 15 cm long Eaten by: Mainly LakeClan, but others vary. Lagomorphs Rabbit Compact animals with long legs, oval-shaped heads, long ears and light brown fur with a lighter underbelly. About 35 cm long. Eaten by: Mainly BreezeClan and StormClan (but BreezeClan more), and others vary. *Rabbit is the main prey hunted in BreezeClan. Their diet mainly consists of this lagomorph*. Hares Long legs and ears similar to a rabbit. Fur is commonly an orange shade of brown. Very fast; can reach speeds of 45mph. About 45 cm. Eaten by: Mainly Tribe of Flowing Waves, BreezeClan, and others vary. Reptiles Snakes Long, thin reptiles with mottled skin in shades of dark and light brown that range from yellow to red. On average they are about 1.5 meters, although sizes may vary between species and such. Eaten by: Varies, but sometimes NightClan and StormClan. Adders Venomous snakes with long scaly bodies. Greenish-brown color in females and steely gray in males. Body marked with indented zig-zag stripes. About 1 meter or longer in length. Sometimes referred to as a viper. Eaten by: Varies, but sometimes NightClan and StormClan. Lizards Small brown reptiles with mottled, leathery skin and low slung bodies. They also have long, whip-like tails and stuck-out legs. Many shapes and sizes, though the ones caught by Clan cats are shorter, around 15 cm. Eaten by: Varies, but mainly StormClan, LakeClan, and NightClan. Rodents Squirrels Rodents with fluffy tails and small paws. Majority are gray, though black, albino and red ones exist. About 8.5 cm in length. Eaten by: All Clans and Groups Voles Have very small, gray, stout bodies, a short hairy tail, a slightly round head and small ears and eyes. About 15 cm in length. Eaten by: All Clans and Groups Water Voles Small rodent with a short nose and tail and dense brown fur. About 25 cm in length. Eaten by: Varies, mainly LakeClan but occasionally StormClan. Mice Small brown rodents with long, naked tails, whiskers, large ears and prominent dark eyes. About 10 cm in length. Eaten by: All Clans and Groups. Rats Small rodents with long bald tails and fur that ranges from gray-brown through black. About 25 cm in length. *Usually aggressive* Eaten by: Varies, typically NightClan, but can cause disease/sickness. Insects Beetles Shiny, wide-bodied, black insects with black legs. Eaten by: Varies, usually a resort to hunger. LeafClan eats these occasionally Earthworms Slender, long, soft bodied invertebrates that burrow into the ground. Eaten by: Varies, usually a resort to hunger. Prey in Omens and Prophechies Prey can sometimes be a part of a prophecy or an omen sent by StarClan for the Clan(s) to read and interpret. See Also: * Prophecies and Omens Prophecy and Omen Related List of Prey Omens and Prophecies